Tears of Heaven's Angels
by AwesomeKrys1993
Summary: Emma is Regina's white knight and comes to her rescue. rated M just in case. there is blood and language. first fic so be civil. it is slightly AU. pre-curse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own once or the character involves. If I did things would be very different. Sorry for any mistakes and if it sucks. First story ever sooooo yea. I don't mind criticism. Let's just keep it civil.**

Chapter 1)

After already have an irritable day Regina sat in her office at town hall attempting to work on some paperwork but she can't seem to focus. Her thoughts keep going to a certain blonde sheriff.

As much as she hates it she's known for a while now that she has developed feelings for the younger woman. But her pride stops her from saying anything to the blonde.

These feelings aggravate her to no end. She picks up her phone and dials the sheriff's office. Wanting to hear the voice of the one she is thinking about thinking that it would stop the thoughts. After a few ring to other line picks up

"Hello sheriff Swan here." Emma greets.

"Good afternoon Miss. Swan."

"Hi Madame Mayor, what can I help you with today?" she says playfully

"Well I need you to come over to town hall to discuss some issues about the budget." What I didn't want her to come over.

"Regina we talked about the budget two weeks ago. What is now? You just miss me that what this is." Emma laughs

Yes, I do. "Real cute Miss. Swan now if you are done be here at three." Regina states agitated.

"Alright, alright I'll be there. See you at three."

Regina abruptly hangs up the phone. I already can't the girl out of my head. Now she is coming over! She huffs and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had thirty minutes till Emma shows up. Deciding on going for a short walk to cool off, she grabs her blazer and leaves.

She walks down past Gold's Pawn shop. Her thoughts overtaking her brain, she isn't really paying much attention. She can't help but think about Emma again from her cockiness and crass self, her beautiful blonde curls, and those enchanting green eyes. She is stuck on Emma.

She was walking down the sidewalk deep in thought about what it would be like with Emma until she was thrown from her thoughts by a shocking pinch to her side rendering her paralyzed and pulled in to the alley way.

While be pulled in to the alley were no one can see she hears. "Why couldn't you love me" from a male voice.

Still unable to move. She sees Sidney tugging her to a wall. He immobilizes her hand with some type of plastic band.

"I could have given you everything, but no you had to go and love another woman." He spats

"And what make you think that?" Regina groggily spits back.

"I bugged your office. You talk about Emma a lot. Like how she can't get out of your head." he states.

"You're pathetic Sidney." And with that Sidney punches her. No with a bloody lip and bruised jaw she states again "pathetic".

Enraged more her punches her in the stomach knocking the air out of her. then Regina feels his hand starting to choke her.

She starts to struggles to breathe and everything was going black when she hears it.

"If I can't have you then no one can." Then she hears the faint sound of a switch blade.

"REGINA!" she hears a scream which to her sounds to faded. Then a flash of yellow and red fly past her and Sidney is no longer holding her throat.

...

Emma has been thinking about the mayor all day, like every day. She can't seem to get Regina out of her head. Though she doesn't really mind. Everything about Regina makes her heart speed up and her breath to quicken. Her well-kept body, her thick and silk-like hair, and her eyes that make her feel a magical pull to them. Just thinking about her is getting her all worked up.

After hanging up with the mayor she looks at the clock. Seeing that she has thirty minutes till three she decided that going to get a quick bite will help calm her nerves.

She grabs her red leather jacket, gun and badge. She leaves a not saying she is out and will be back later and heads off to granny's diner.

"Thanks Ruby." Emma yells while leaving the diner.

On her walk to town hall she passes Gold's pawn shop. she hears a crash and an argument. Emma stops and investigates what was going on. She thought it was someone trying to break into gold shop again and he caught them, but the last thing she wanted to see a Regina pinned to a wall bloody, bruised, and limp by Sidney.

When he pulls a switch blade knife, Emma went into auto pilot.

"REGINA!" Emma screams and charges. Seeing red she tackles Sidney to the ground at full force to get him as far away from Regina as she can. Her gun dislodged from her side and slid away from her.

She pushes him to the ground and starts to swing at him as hard as she can, not caring about any pain.

She goes for another punch but misses. Sidney grabs her arms and flips them over. Punching her in face making her a little dizzy. He picks her up and pushes her again the brick wall and starts punching her in the stomach. She regains the upper hand she pushed him off of her and caused him to fall through some boxes. She got up ran to Regina.

Regina slowly starts to waken and is sore. Everything is fuzzy so she rubs her eyes and looks around to see Emma pushed Sidney and run to her.

"Emma..." she can barely get above a whisper. "I'm here everything is going to be okay" she gets Regina up some. She still a little woozy from the lack of air. As soon Emma was there she was gone causing Regina to fall once more.

The fall to the ground caused her bindings to loosen and she get her hand free. She gets on her hand and knees to push herself up. She looks up just long enough to see the unbearable.

Emma was harshly thrown into a wall and when Sidney got in her face and spat in fury. "This is all your fault! If you just stayed away none of this would have happened. You did all this!" Emma feeling a few more punches she squeeze her eyes shut. Then for some reason Sidney stopped. Emma opened her eyes wide when she felt the knife that was going to be used on Regina plunge into Emma's arm. Emma screamed in pain.

"I was going to kidnap Regina, but killing you will be so much better." With that said Sidney thrust the knife into Emma abdomen and pulled it out. Emma tried to scream but nothing came out.

Soon everything because fuzzy and all she could think about is life she wanted. The life that in involved her, Regina and henry as a family, waking up to Regina every morning, helping henry with his homework then sneaking out to get some hot cocoa at Granny's, birthdays, holidays. You name it.

Regina's eyes widened. No No No this can't be happening! She never got to tell Emma that she loves her. Now she will lose another love to the hand of someone crazy. No! She needs to get Emma out of here.

"EMMA! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Regina cries. Sidney remembers Regina is there and turns around stalks toward Regina. Hoping to finish what he started.

"You see now look what happened. The woman you love is dying trying to protect you and you were powerless to stop it. Not so great now are you." he says sarcastically. Once he reaches her and hears a clicking sound behind him, then everything is black.

**continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: look at chapter 1. I know that this is a little shorter that the first chapter but the next one will be much longer. :) thank you for all your support!** **sorry for the mistakes.**

"_EMMA! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Regina cries. Sidney remembers Regina is there and turns around stalks toward Regina. Hoping to finish what he started._

"_You see now look what happened. The woman you love is dying trying to protect you and you were powerless to stop it. Not so great now are you." he says sarcastically. Once he reaches her and hears a clicking sound behind him, then everything is black. _

_Regina?_ Emma hears Regina and comes back to reality. She shakes off what she can and looks around. Seeing her gun a few feet from her, she tries to stand and walk to it, picks it up, aim as best as she could with one arm and pulls the trigger, shooting him in the back.

Sidney drops to the ground dead.

After shooting him she drops the gun and loses all energy. She falls to her knees then to the ground.

Regina doesn't even register the dead body and goes straight to Emma. Seeing blood covering Emma's white tank top, she takes off her blazer and pushes it on Emma stomach hoping to stop the bleeding as best she can.

"Emma! Emma! Stay with me. You're going to be okay. Don't leave me." she pulls out her phone and call and ambulance.

"Shhhh Regina. Are you alright?" Emma asks in a soft tone. Lifting her good arm and lay her hand on Regina's.

"Really Miss. Swan, You need to be more worried about yourself then about me. You such an idiot." She gives a light chuckle.

"I'm sorry. I need to make sure that are okay. No one hurts the..." cough "…woman I love and get away with it." Emma smiled. "I'm tired" Emma stated drowsily, Slowly drifting off.

"No! No! no! Emma don't go to sleep. You stay awake, you hear me. Too many people need and love you. You can't leave us...you can't leave me. I love you, you can't leave." Regina cries.

She hears the ambulance and looks up to see the paramedics rushing towards her and Emma.

"You love me?" Emma asked barely whispering.

"I do." The older woman smiles. The paramedics arrive and put have Emma on a stretcher and take her in the ambulance.

"I'm cold and everything is getting dark Regina." Emma sounds scared. "Don't leave me Gina. Please" she grasps the brunette's hand.

"I won't." The paramedics don't say anything to Regina and get her in the ambulance and rush them to the hospital.

…

Mary- Margret, David, Ruby, Belle and Henry are all in the waiting room when Regina comes out. The all get up and Henry rushed to her and develops her into a hug.

"Are you alright? What about Emma? What happened? Who did this?" she hears all these question from everyone. Before she answers any of them she asks anyone for two dollars. David hands them to her and she turns to Henry. "Dear can you please get me water? And you can get something too." He nods and goes off.

"He doesn't need to know everything." They others nod.

"I was jumped by Sidney. He was on a crazed love rage thought that if he couldn't have me no one could. He was planning on kidnapping me. He tazed me and bound my hand when I couldn't move. I said something that made him angrier and he started to choke me. That when Emma came in. She was walking past when I guess she either heard or saw what was happening." tears threaten to fall remembering what happened but she somehow willed them not too.

Taking a deep breath she continues. "She can in charging and tackled him to the ground and got a few punches in. but somehow he got the advantage and pinned her. He started hitting her and she pushed him away. He ended up pulling a knife." She heard a gasp and see belles hand over her mouth. "She stabbed her once in the arm for fun then stabbed her again in the stomach. She fell and I thought she was dead because she wasn't moving." She started to sob. She felt Mary-Margret's hand on her arm willing her to keep going.

Her thoughts are distant remembering to scene as she continued to talk.

"I screamed her name and Sidney remembered that I was there. I didn't care though I was trying to get him away from Emma. I saw Emma moving and was hopeful. Sidney picked me up and pushed me again to wall again. Next thing I know I hear a gun shot and Sidney is on the ground. I look up to see the gun in Emma's hand. She falls and I rushed to her put my blazer on the wound on her stomach to try to keep her alive. There was so much blood. She can't leave me." The mumbled the last part but everyone heard.

"Do you love her?" David asked.

"What?" Regina question back.

"Do you_ love_ her? Ruby repeats David's question.

With everyone that was there she wasn't comfortable with answering, but without her brains consent she nods. She heard one of the others say good and another say finally.

As soon as that conversation was over Dr. Whale came out. Everyone starts to panic and wonder what if Emma is okay. Henry came just when Regina asked the question that everyone is wondering. "Is Emma okay?"

**yes i know y'all are like 'WTF why did you end there?' well to answer your question. the next one needs a little suspense. REVIEW! i love them. i get all giddy when i see them. feel free to PM me. totally welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**disclaimer: don't on OUAT or the song Tears of An Angel by RyanDan. - listen to the song. it helps.**  
**Alright all my loves chapter 3 is up. hope y'all like it. :) **_

_As soon as that conversation was over Dr. Whale came out. Everyone starts to panic and wonder what if Emma is okay. Henry came just when Regina asked the question that everyone is wondering. "Is Emma okay?"_

"I'm only supposed to talk to immediate family, but since she doesn't have any emergency contact and y'all are the closes people she has, I'll allow it. She died on the table twice, but we managed to revive her. She lost a lot a blood. More than require to function properly and in result, put her in a coma. How she managed to live is beyond me."

Trying to contain the tears that a threatening to come out. All Regina could do is listen. She can't move. Hearing that Emma died twice scared her. _Why, why Emma? Why did you have to be the savior?!_

"We gave her a blood transfusion and stitched up the wounds. She is alive, but she is far from okay. There is a possibility that she won't make it through tonight. If she wakes up then we will know for sure but until then anything can happen. We have her in an ICU room right now. You can go visit her if you like. Room 401." With that Dr. Whale left.

_Emma may not make it. _

No no no no! That can't happen. She had to live, she has to be okay. Shaking uncontrollably she feels a small hand grab hers. She looks down and sees henry looking up at her. "Let's go see Emma. She needs us." She nods and walks to the room.

Walking to the room Regina sees room 401 next to a door. She shakily opens the door walks in with henry, followed be the other. Seeing Emma like this, there are no words for it. Tubes and wires everywhere, monitors hooked up to her to keep her alive and bandages wrapped around her. This almost breaks Regina.

She feels henry let go and walk to Emma. He minds the wired and sits next to her on the bed and holds her hand. "Emma you have to wake up soon. Good always wins. You have to pull through." He won't cry. He has to be strong for his mom, for everyone. He gets off and goes to Regina and gives her a reassuring hug. "She'll make it."

"Of course sweetheart, this is Emma we are talking about." She gives the boy a soft smile, effectively hiding any doubt that she may be having. It's when she hears footsteps and sees Belle next to her when she remembers the others. Belle looks at Regina gives her a small smile then looks at Henry.

"Why don't we go get something to eat and come back? I'm sure everyone is starving. What do you say?" Henry looks to Regina and she nods. Seeing the boy walk to David and Mary-Margret she tells them to go ahead and go without her. Understanding they all leave.

Regina slowly walks to Emma afraid that one wrong step can kill her. She gets there and sits in the chair next to the bed. Grasping the cold hand she starts to cry. "You can't leave me Emma. I just found out that I love you. I just found that out and this happens." She sobs. After taking a few breaths to calm down as much as she can, she begins to look around. She sees Emma's ipod on the table. It must have been in her jacket. She turns it on and its shuffle. She nearly loses it again when she hears that song that came on.

_Cover me eyes, Cover my ear_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

_It can't be true, that I'm losing you._

_The sun cannot fall from the sky._

_Can you hear heaven cry?_

_The tears of angel…(4x)_

Tears start to fall again when she listens to the lyrics of the song. _How true they are. _She thought. She starts to sing with it.

_Solve every clock _

_The stars are in shock _

_The river would run to the sea. _

_I won't let you fly_

_I won't say goodbye_

_I won't let you slip away from me._

_Can you hear heaven cry?_

_The tears of an angel. (4x)_

_So hold on, be strong_

_Everyday hope will grow_

_I'm hear_

_Don't you fear, Little one_

_Don't let go!(3x)_

_Cover my eyes, cover my ears_

_Tells me these words are a lie._

After the song ends she gets up and goes to Emma's bed. "Don't let go, please." She leans down and gives a small kiss to unmoving ones. Once she gets up she starts to move to go back to the chair.

"Regina". It was barely heard, but Regina froze then thinking it's just her imagination. She looks to Emma and hears her name again. Registering that Emma is waking up, she rushes back over to Emma. "I'm here, baby. I'm here". Waking up slowly, Emma opens her eyes and she the angel that was singing to her.

"Hey" Emma tries to speak and give a weak smile, but it comes out raspy and low.

Giving a small laugh and a tearful smile "hello to you too. How are you feeling?"

"I'm not cold anymore." She gives a throaty chuckle. She lifts Regina's hand with her good arm and brings it to her lips, giving her knuckles a small kiss. "Are you alright?"

"Just a few bruises and scrapes. Nothing that won't heal in a few days. You need to be more worried about yourself though. I thought I was going to lose you."

"Trust me you can't get rid of me that easy. You're stuck with me now." She laughs, and then winces at the pain. "Alright note to self. No laughing. It hurts."

Regina smile fell. "I'm sorry. This is my fault. if I had been keeping an eye on him you never would have gotten hurt. I'm so so sorry." Tears start to fall.

Emma instantly cups her face and wipes Regina's tears away. "Hey, hey Shhhhhh. None of this is your fault. You hear me. You didn't know this would happen; and if I didn't jump in you could have been killed. I'm fine, your fine, and the bastard is gone. Everything is fine."

Taking a deep breath she nods and leans into the hand that holding her face. "Emma?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

Smiling a toothy grin Emma says "your welcome Madame Mayor, but I recall you telling me before I took a nap that you love me. So how bout I get a kiss for my services." Emma lifts her eyebrows in a playful way.

"So crass Miss. Swan, but I guess every knight deserves her kiss". Regina leans down and give Emma a soft kiss then leans her forehead on Emma. She gives one more kiss to the forehead and tells her that she is going to get Dr. Whale.

**REVIEW! they are my sun and moon. you have no idea. **


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: i do not own the beauty that is OUAT.  
I'm sooooooo sorry about being late. Writers block and college don't mix. We here is the last chapter. I'm not really sure about it, but I tried. Hope you like it.**

Regina walks out to see henry and the other come back. Food and drinks in hand.

"Hey how is Emma? Any improvement?" ruby asks.

"Yes there has been. She is awake. She woke up just a few moments ago. I'm going to get Dr. Whale now. You can go see her you like." They nodded a walked quickly to the room to greet Emma.

Regina turns to walk to whale, but he is already walking to her.

"I hear she is awake." Dr. Whale states with a smile, which Regina returns. "Good. Well let's go see how she is doing." She nod and they go into the room.

They walk into Henry giving Emma a hug and sitting on the bed with her. "Good thing your awake Miss. Swan. You gave us all one huge scare." He walks over to her and checks her vitals and breathing.

"how's everything? Can I go home?" Emma pleads.

He takes off the stethoscope and puts it around his neck. "Well everything looks great for what you went through. Bruised ribs and stab wounds aren't exactly ideal so you will have to stay her for a few days. About 3 to 5 days max. Make sure nothing goes wrong and nothing gets infected. After wards you will need help to get around and plenty of room and rest. I'm sure one of your friends will help."

"She is staying with me." Regina spoke up rather quickly and everyone looks at her like she has two heads.

"Umm alright then. That works. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask. I need to go check on other patients so I'll be around." He leaves the others to catch up.

"so I'm staying with you once I get out of this hell hole?" Emma says with a smile.

"well only if that is okay with you. I thou-"

"I would love to." Emma cuts her off.

"Alright." She breathes with relief.

"Sweet Emma gets to live with us. Awesome!" henry shouts in excitement. Everyone laughs.

Its getting late and visiting hours are over. So they all had to leave. Henry and Regina were reluctant to go. But Emma assured them that she would be okay. "I'll be out before you know it." Emma smiles.

"alright, but I'll be here right after I pick henry up tomorrow. I know he will want to see right after and so will I". she states a-matter-of-factly.

"good. Love you Gina."

"love you Em." Regina leans down and gives Emma a chaste kiss before taking her leave.

…

(5 days later)

"Alright now all you have to do is sign the release papers and you can go home." Dr. Whale hands her the papers.

"Oh Regina, you're going to have to help her around. The wound in her stomach caused scar tissue around the lung making it more difficult to breathe. It will get better in time but she will get easily winded. So when she goes up and down the stairs make sure you are near her. we don't need her coming back with another injury because of her stubbornness." Getting the papers from Regina, he nods, gives his "have a good day's" and leaves.

Back in Emma's room a nurse comes in with a wheelchair. "No I think ill walk myself out. My legs work perfectly fine."

"I'm sorry miss. Swan but rules state that after major surgery and recover patients have to be wheel chaired out of the premises upon release." The nurse states gently.

Grumbling Emma gets in the wheelchair and gets pushed out side of the room and to an awaiting Regina and henry. Smiling at both of the Henry comes to her. "Let's go home".

The drive was comfortable and quick. Emma was glad that she would be able to sleep in a normal bed again and that she gets to have food REAL food. Not that crappy hospital stuff.

Pulling into the mansion Regina turned the Mercedes off. "Henry, be a dear and go open up the door to the house and the guest bedroom. We don't want Emma bumping into anything."

"sure mom." He gets out of the car and dashes into the house opening up everything.

"you know I'm going to be fine and I can open thing I still have a workable arm and hand. I'm not completely useless." Says Emma annoyed that everyone is treating her like a child.

Smirking Regina gets out of the car and walks to the other side. Opens the door and gets in the blondes lap. Carful of the injuries she gives the sheriff a long and passionate kiss to lift that pout off her face. "I know sweetheart but you are stubborn." Closing in on Emma's ear she huskily whispers. "just think the sooner you better the soon we get to have some fun." Nipping her ear as a little booster.

"come one let's get you inside and get dinner going. I'm sure you would like actual food."

Snapping out of cloud nine with the suggestion and promise of food. Emma gets out of the car and walks to the mansion. Already slightly out of breath she goes to the den and sit on the couch to regulate her breathing. _Huh this is the first time I have been in this house for a positive reason._ She thinks. Thoughts going back to the attack she thinks about what could have happened if she hadn't have jumped. She could have lost Regina forever. Seeing her bruised and bloody hurt enough to think that there was a chance that she could have been killed kills her inside.

A tear slips and she pulls out of her thought to see Regina down in front of her. Nothing was said, knowing what was going on. Cupping the pale cheek, Regina wiped the tear from her face and pushed her lips to Emma's. Trying to tell Emma that everything was alright and that she was there and not going anywhere.

Emma understood the message and smiled into the kiss. Happy how things turned out under the circumstances. They are alive, happy, and together. And that is all they ever wanted.

**THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS! Y'all are the greatest. A lot has been going on with my family and your reviews, favs and follows brought me from a dark place and back to warmth. Thank you.**

**I have another story in mind so ill post it as soon as I can. I hope it lives up to the greatness y'all possess. **


End file.
